Savior
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Light Yagami is moments away from his death. Just as he is about to die, his savior comes. An immortal witch who grants Light a power. A power that will allow him to continue his quest to become the god of the new world.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is a Crossover fic that I've wanted to do for a long time. My friend Mady really backed me up on this fic, so I owe a big thanks to her for that. Well I'm a big fan of both Code Geass and Death Note, and I've always noticed how similar both of them are. Apparently other people noticed as well, since there are other crossover fics. But instead of just having Lelouch and Light meet-up like others, I decided to continue the story of Death Note with elements of Code Geass.

IMPORTANT THINGS TO KNOW:

This fanfiction is set approximately ten years after the death of Lelouch in Code Geass. So shortly after Lelouch's death, the events of Death Note began. I know that it's actually Code Geass that is set in the future, but this is a fanfiction, so don't be all picky about stuff like that.

Shortly after the death of Lelouch, Britannia lost its hold on Area 11. Japan was restored completely.

This fanfiction begins at the very end of the Death Note series.

I believe that's everything. Enjoy, and please review!

Running. Why was he even bothering with all of this running? He couldn't escape the inevitable, that being his death. For a moment, he had been on top of the world. Everything had been falling into place, just as he had planned. It didn't seem like anyone was going to stop him. But as the saying goes, what comes up must come down. His rising up had been slow and gradual. So much work had been done just to get to that state. And now he was falling down…hard and fast. And by the time he landed, he was going to be dead. So he chose to run. It was as if he was searching for some way to stay alive longer. Run into someone that would give him a second chance. Yagami Light was desperate. Just yesterday, he was standing as proud and as tall as a king. Today, he was as low and as weak as a dirty peasant. The tables have turned quite quickly.

He wasn't only running to find some way to survive. Even if he was to die here, he refused to let the others see him die. He didn't want that Near to witness his death. No, that would just satisfy him too much. And he refused to give that pleasure to Near. If he had to die, he wanted to be as far away as possible. He didn't want everyone to witness him like this. Light just had too much pride for something like that. With each step that he took, his running was beginning to get slower and slower. The pain was consuming his whole body. All of the places where he had been shot were becoming just unbearable. He almost felt tears forming in his eyes from the pain. But he fought those back. He wanted to be strong until the very end. As he was running, he saw his life flash before his eyes. All twenty-four years of his life were running through his mind at a rapid pace. Only twenty-four years old and it was already his time to die. He recalled the first conversation he had with the shinigami, Ryuk. He remembered Ryuk saying that he would be the one to write Light's name in the Death Note when it was his time to die. Light knew that the shinigami was probably writing his name at this very moment. Or he was in the preparation of doing so.

Light managed to make it to an old warehouse. If he had to die, he wanted to die alone. He didn't want anyone to find his body. He didn't want to be remembered for this pathetic death. He wanted to be remembered for all of the good he brought to Japan. After Area 11 gained its independence, the crime rates had skyrocketed, and no one had tried to stop it. But Light had tried to stop it. He tried to make a new world. He tried to be the savior of the Japanese people. He tried to be the god of this new world. He tried to be like that Zero, the one who had been Area 11's savior. He wanted to surpass Zero though. But now…it was all over. No one was going to come and be his savior. Before he knew it, he collapsed to his knees. Light couldn't go on anymore. He was just torturing himself. Part of him wanted to get up and try to walk more, in an attempt to punish himself for his demise. But he didn't have the strength to rise to his feet He was resting on a staircase, his vision becoming blurred. He wasn't even strong enough to keep his eyes open. He tried to take one last good look at his surroundings. For he knew, nothing awaited him in the afterlife. Like Ryuk had told him, no heaven or hell was waiting for him. He was destined to oblivion. Light felt his entire body falling weak. His eyes were nearly closed when he saw a figure approach him. The figure of a woman.

She had a slim, curvy body with very long hair. At first, Light mistook her for an angel. But then he remembered that no angels would be coming for him. She said some words, but his hearing was starting to fail him. The woman moved over to him and she sat beside him, holding onto his hand. Light had no idea who she was. He could only see her face a bit. Her lips were moving and with enough focus, Light was able to make out what she was saying.

"Do you want it all to end here? I can give you a special power, the power of a king. And you will be able to find the strength to continue on." The voice said in his ear. Light could barely speak, but he managed to find a few words to reply to this.

"Yes…anything. Just don't let this be the end for me…." Light's eyes closed after saying these words.

Meanwhile, a shinigami in the distance laughed at the scene that was playing in front of him. He had his Death Note in hand, as if he was preparing to write a name in it. But he was oddly amused by what was going on.

"Looks like you got lucky Light. I'll keep you alive a little longer, just because of that witch. Hopefully you'll continue to amuse me." Ryuk said aloud, letting out another chuckle.

* * *

He saw nothing but darkness. He was pretty certain that he had died back there. But then he thought about the voice of that woman. She had said that she would give him a power…a power that could save him. Light wasn't certain if that actually happened. Maybe he had gone mad right before he died, and that had all been something in his mind. But his eyes fluttered open. His vision was a bit blurred, but adjusted within the moment. He had no idea where he was. He knew that something was wrong here. If he was dead, he shouldn't be seeing things like this. He was supposed to be experiencing nothing. But…he wasn't. So that meant that he was still alive. Meaning that girl that had found him…she really did save him. Looking at his body, he saw that his wounds had been tended to and he was bandaged up. He still felt weak, but he felt like he did have the ability to survive. Light searched around the room for his savior, noticing the woman from before. He could clearly make her out now. He was a bit surprised by her, mainly her appearance. She had very long green hair, something that he never saw before. He could tell that it wasn't dyed, but natural. Being a good judge of people, Light could tell a lot about her just from her appearance. Her eyes told the most about her though. They appeared very sad and sort of tired. Not exactly tired from a lack of sleep, but sort of tired of everything. The woman finally noticed that he had awoken, so she met her gaze with his.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. Light shrugged a bit, not really too interested in this part. He had so many questions for this mysterious woman. The last thing that he wanted to talk about was his wounds. They would heal.

"Fine…" He paused. "You're the woman that saved me just before I died, correct?" She nodded her head. Another silence passed between the two of them. "So…why did you save me anyway?" He asked her. The woman smirked lightly. "Not a very nice way to thank someone for saving your life." Light scowled a bit. He really wasn't in the mood to joke around. He never liked jokes that much to begin with. She started to organize a few things, while Light just watched her intensely. He was trying to figure out whether or not she could be trusted. Even when it came to a person that saved his life, Light still had to decide if they were worthy of his trust or not. He softened his gaze a bit when she turned to look at him again. He didn't want to give too much about himself away too quickly.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked her.

"I'm C.C." Light was slightly annoyed when she told him this. He knew that it probably wasn't her real name. He assumed it to be an alias, much like L or Kira. He thought that this was just her way of saying that she wasn't ready to give him her trust either.

"Light Yagami." He introduced himself. He was tempted to use a fake name, but something felt odd about her. She didn't seem like an ordinary girl. He was actually slightly reminded of Ryuk when he thought about something that she said. That being the power she had promised him. Light wasn't sure if this part had been reality or just a dream. That was the question he really wanted to ask her. He was trying to think of ways he could bring this question up, but not in a totally obvious way. Perhaps he could…

"Are your wounds alright?" His train of thought was completely cut off when she asked this question. He looked down at his body once again, looking at the wounds carefully.

"Yeah, they are fine. You did a pretty good job with closing these up. Are you a nurse or something?" Light asked, trying to be friendly with her. He wanted to gain her trust, so he could find out about the power she had spoken of. That is, if it had really happened.

C.C. shook her head. "No, I just know a lot about gunshots and wounds." Light was a bit confused by this. Just what was that supposed to mean? She wasn't even a nurse or a doctor, but she knew how to heal his wounds almost perfectly. It was almost as if she had experience in this department. And that wasn't normal at all. "What do you mean by that?" Light inquired. C.C. looked away from him, and Light was immediately able to detect her discomfort. She obviously did not like the topic that they were discussing.

"Nevermind…it's nothing." C.C. muttered, not looking to him anymore. Light decided to lie back down, taking a better look at his scenery. The walls seemed oddly familiar. It didn't take him long to figure out that they were in the warehouse still. Did she live here or something? Another thing about her that wasn't very normal. The silence lasted for about ten minutes. In those ten minutes, Light was planning out ways to start conversation with her about the power. He was becoming pretty obsessed with that idea. But he knew better than to just spit out any question. He knew how to handle people like a true expert. This had helped him obtain so much power with the Death Note. While Light's mind was running through all of these ways to bring up the topic, he didn't even consider that she might bring it up.

"So, do you like the power that I gave you?" She asked in that almost monotonous voice of hers. Light gasped at these words. So it had happened. But why…why did he not feel any different? He didn't feel this new power inside of him. He looked to the green-haired woman in front of him.

"Tell me…what is the power that you gave me and how do I use it?" Light said in almost a demand, completely dropping that friendly act from before. If she truly had given him a power, she was going to become his ally. Meaning that he was going to have to trust her, and use her if necessary. At the thought of using someone, he was reminded of Misa. Something told him that this girl wouldn't be nearly as willing as Misa had been. C.C. looked into his eyes before speaking to him.

"The power is inside of you. If you look for it, you'll be able to find it with ease." Light was far from pleased with this reply. She was just pissing him off now.

"I don't have time for any of that. Just tell me how to use it!" Light said loudly, almost trying to scare her. She didn't look scared or even phased at all. She just looked at him, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Just look for it. Shut your eyes and focus." She advised. Light stubbornly did so, trying to focus. He was searching for something, anything different about him. Within a moment, he found something. Something incredible. He never felt this powerful in his whole life. Light opened his eyes, one of them being different. One of them had a Geass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Chapter 2 is finally up! I'm not exactly the quickest with updates, but it IS still an update XD!

Also, some of the ideas for this chapter were ideas brought about by craziness with friends, mainly the more comedic moments in this chapter. So a big thanks to my best friends Mady and Roch for those!

So without further adieu, here is chapter 2! Please read and review!

The moment the Geass became activated in Light's eye, he felt the power running through his entire body. He felt like he could do anything. Take anyone on. Most importantly, he felt like a god. What he wanted to be in the first place. Despite the fact that the geass was the power of a king, not a god. Some kings in the past did believe themselves to be gods, or as powerful as one. Why should Light be any different? Light was very eager to test it. He knew he needed a person to test it on though. Right now, he was still in the warehouse though. The only person in here was the girl. Wait. The girl…

"Hey." Light called out to her. C.C. currently had her back to him. She turned her head when she heard him call her name. She met her eyes with his and she saw that he had managed to get his Geass to work. He was staring at her intensely, trying to get the Geass to work. After a moment, Light seemed disappointed when nothing was happening. His disappointment quickly changed to anger. He stood up and started walking toward the green-haired girl, a look of enrage in his eyes.

"What the hell is going on? Nothing is happening! Is this your idea of a practical joke!" Light said loudly to the girl. She didn't seem the slightest bit afraid. She was still so calm. The fact that she was so calm was almost making Light slightly more angry. He felt like she was mocking him now. He wasn't going to let this stupid girl make a fool out of him.

"Geass doesn't work on me. As the bestower of Geass, I am immune to all geasses." Light relaxed a bit after hearing her say that. He supposed that her immunity to geass did make sense. He sighed and tore his eyes away from her. He looked to one of the windows in the warehouse to see that it was getting dark outside. It was the perfect opportunity to go and test the power of this geass. "I'm going out. I want to test the power of this Geass. And you're going to come with me." Light said without looking to the girl.

"May I suggest putting on some clothing before we go outside?" C.C. suggested. Light noticed that he had been stripped of his clothing when she had tended to his wounds. But he didn't see the suit that he had been wearing anywhere around. Before he even had a chance to ask where they were, a fresh set of clothes were tossed at him. "I threw out the suit. It was covered in blood and filled with holes from all of the gunshots." Light managed to catch the clothes, but he seemed sort of annoyed. She was doing a pretty good job at irritating him.

"Don't touch or throw out my belongings without my permission…" Light muttered while beginning to change. C.C. also took the opportunity to change into a fresh set of clothes.

"Before you begin trying out your geass, there is a place I need to stop at." C.C. said. Light was about to deny her request, but then he thought about how she gave him this power and how she pretty much saved his life. Light usually wasn't a very giving person, but he figured that he owed her at least this much. This girl did give him a new beginning after all. He simply nodded his head, though his mind was still focused on the power. He could not wait to see just what it could do.

* * *

"Parmesan?" The witch offered him the shaker, but Light didn't bother saying anything. He was too annoyed to even care. The last place he expected her errand to be at was a Pizza Hut. She really was going to be a bit of an annoyance. Hopefully he could get a better amount of control over her. She could prove herself to be a valuable weapon. So far she had been of use to him. Light watched as C.C. picked up the last slice of pizza in her pie. He was slightly disgusted that such a small girl could finish a large extra cheese pizza on her own. It was just like Ryuk with apples. Why was it that all of the ones who gave him a power had some sort of food obsession? Light wanted to know more about her. The more that he knew about her, the easier he could use her to his advantage.

"Why do you go by an alias?" Light questioned. C.C. focused on eating her pizza. She swallowed before speaking. "That's none of your concern. My real name is of no importance." Light sensed something wrong with it. Perhaps there was some sort of background to her true name. He didn't know anything about her past-life. He wanted to give it another try.

"But don't you think that knowing more about another person can make the bond stronger?" Light questioned.

"Yes." C.C. responded. "But as of now, our relationship is merely a professional agreement."

"I agree with you there. Maybe leaving things as a mystery is for the better." Light paused when he thought of something. He wanted to mess around with her, and get some answers. Or at least get some more respect from her. "I'm sure you have had others you gave the Geass to in the past, right? Did they know your true name or have some sort of relationship with you?" C.C. dropped the crust of her pizza at this question. Light noticed the way her facial expression changed. It was so obvious that she had someone like that in the past. Even though she managed to appear cool and calm, everyone had an inner fire. A fire powered by pure emotion.

"Once again…that's none of your concern." C.C. muttered quietly. Light smirked. She was so easy to toy with. She was just another Misa. He just had to toy with some things differently. After a moment, someone came to pick up the dirty dishes. She immediately recognized C.C. and smiled to her.

"Oh Miss C! I didn't even notice you over here." The employee said with a big smile. She began to pick up the dirty dishes when she noticed the man that was sitting at the booth. "Oh! Who is your friend?" She asked C.C. curiously.

"He's a comrade of mine. We made a promise to each other." C.C. looked to Light as she said this. The employee smiled at the two of them. "Oh I get it! Well you make a lovely couple! So is marriage the promise?" The employee happily stated. Light was trying to keep his cool. What the hell was this witch doing? She was giving off the completely wrong idea! But he didn't want to make a scene or anything like that. So he just tried to force a smile on his face.

"Not exactly marriage. But I did take his virginity." (A/N: LAWL MADY AND ROCH!) C.C. said. That was more than enough for Light. He grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the restaurant. "Oh we're terribly late for that appointment. Better go!" Light rushed out, but he left some money on the table for the pizza. The last thing that he wanted to be known as was a "dine and dasher". That wasn't exactly the right reputation for a god of the new world like him. Once outside, he let her go with a hard shove.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Light said with obvious anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Well I can't tell the truth of our relationship, can I?" C.C. calmly stated. Light figured it out though. Maybe this was just her getting back at him for his messing around with her before. Either way, if she was going to be his ally, he wasn't going to tolerate her being like this. "From now on, just let me do the talking. Now come on. I want to test this thing already." Light started to walk. He knew where to go. He was somewhat near it so it wouldn't be that much of a walk. The crime in the area was bad, so he would only be testing it on useless criminals. They deserved to suffer anyway.

* * *

Once the pair arrived to the area, Light looked around for someone to test it on. A few people were in groups, so that wouldn't work. All he knew was that the Geass required eye contact. If he chose one target in the group, the rest of them could just gang up on him. He had to just find someone standing alone, preferably someone doing something wrong. Even if Light was a power-hungry man, he still didn't believe in punishing the innocent. That's why when he had the Death Note he focused more on killing criminals, or just anyone that got in his way. He planned on using the Geass the same way. Especially on a certain someone….Near. He was going to make Near suffer. Near had almost won, and he probably thinks that he did win. But Light was certain that Near had no idea that Light was still alive. Light focused his full attention on the people in the area. Why was this area so deserted? He was getting annoyed, but then something caught his attention. He heard C.C. gasp from behind him.

Light saw some guy had grabbed onto C.C.'s arm. He looked just plain sleazy and disgusting. Though, he would be best described as a pervert. This was obvious, especially by the way that he was staring at the green-haired girl. He smiled at her showing a mouth full of rotting yellow teeth. "Hey baby. Wanna go fool around with me?" He offered. C.C. withdrew her arm from his grasp.

"No! Leave me alone." C.C. said harshly, backing away from the pervert. But he kept on pursuing her, wearing a sick smirk across his face. Light knew that this guy was going to be a perfect test subject.

"Hey!" Light called out to the guy. The man turned his head, though he didn't stand a chance. Light had his Geass on and the guy looked right into his eye. After a moment, the man fell hard on his knees and he started screaming loudly. He seemed to be suffering from some sort of pain. The man seemed to be struggling to fight the pain, but it was just overcoming him. His screams grew louder and louder. Light did not break eye contact with the man though. He still had his Geass on as well. The pain seemed to increase as time went by. After another moment, the pain seemed to overcome the man and he just dropped dead. Just from using it that one time, Light seemed to learn everything he needed to know about his Geass. He figured out that it inflicted pain on the person, which ultimately led to this man's death. Light assumed he had been staring at the man for around a minute. He made a mental note about that little detail. He heard footsteps from behind him. Light spun around almost immediately at the sound of this. He saw two men. One of them noted the dead body on the ground. He glared at Light, pulling out a gun.

"You bastard…you killed Shouji!" The man pointed his gun at Light. "I'm gonna make you suffer same fate!" The man shot a bullet at Light. He hadn't been quick enough with his Geass. Light knew he couldn't outrun or block a bullet. But then all he saw was a mess of green. The bullet never touched his body. He looked to see C.C. fall to the ground, the bullet going right through her chest. She…she died for him? Light watched as she fell to the ground, the blood coming out of her body. Her eyes shut. He looked to her for a moment and then turned to the two men, both of them dumbfounded by what had just happened. C.C. had managed to move very quickly. Light looked to the two men wearing a smirk on his face.

"You were saying that I was going to suffer the same fate?" Light activated his Geass. "No, I do believe that it will be you." Within a moment, both men fell to the ground and started suffering from the pain. One minute passed and they both dropped dead like the other. Light stared at the four dead bodies around him. But one of them started to move. C.C. rose to her feet, completely alive and not suffering. Light watched her, completely astonished. One thing was certain, she was definitely not human.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE - LIGHT'S GEASS: **Due to Light being a very controlling person, I took elements of that and the Death Note. Light's Geass inflicts physical pain to the person he is looking at. The pain the body suffers gets worse as time goes on. It requires direct eye contact like Lelouch's. In order to kill the person, Light must hold eye contact for one minute. If Light breaks the eye contact and less than a minute has passed, the person will be fine. Light can use his geass on the same person multiple times.


End file.
